I'm Alive Because of Music
by hopeful4autobots
Summary: This is a story about a human girl named Lindsey, who was kidnapped and sold to the renown galaxy gang called Interstella by Space pirates. She is forced to play music in order to survive and despite all of it Lindsey learns the Universe is a wondrous but none the less dangerous place. Fallow her and the band in this exciting and adventurous journey beyond Earth.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Transformers. All Recognizable Characters belong to Hasbro.

All credit for the music I'll be using goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

My own **OCs,** Blaze and Jolt, are mine.

Stealing is wrong guys. big no no.

* * *

**Title: **I'm Alive Because of Music.

**Summary:** A Transformers Universe in which Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy. Lindsey is a human girl who fought for freedom with music, and has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. Will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others' bidding's...?

**Rating" **K

**Warnings****: **So far none.

**Authors notes: **Hay people if you're like me you'll probably skip this, but if you don't, I wanted to say that this Fic is child friendly.

so I'm not going to make any baddies here.

**Beta Reader: **entercleverpennamehere.

I hope you enjoy and review cuz I would love to know if I should keep going.

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music:**

* * *

**Prologue**

,

* * *

"Okay Lindsey, I know it's your first

performance," a reassuring female voice said."Just remember they don't care what you look like, they just want to hear you play." her voice started moving to the other side of the platforms scattered across the ground, getting ready for the performance they were about to do.

Hands shaky, she gripped the makeshift metal violin, uncertain of what the future was about to bring: Would they love her? Or would they hate her? With all these questions struggling for attention in her mind, she didn't notice that the others had already gotten to their places.

"Lindsey!" a harsh male voice whispered loudly."Get into place!" he said, while turning back onto his platform.

Startled out of her own thoughts, she hastily moved to comply, but not before she stole a quick glance at the other performers. Realizing she was going to be making music with them for who knew how long, she decided now was not the time to get cold feet. Taking a steady breath of air, she started to move towards her own platform. As she stepped onto the dim, circle shaped slate on the ground, it started to glow and move of its own accord. As she ascended, she could see a shining light at the top of the roof, which was actually the floor they were currently underneath.

Almost at the top now, one more question raced through her mind.'Am I going to last the night?'

* * *

**End Prologue**


	2. Mornings

**Disclaimer**** :** I do not own any of the Transformers, all Recognizable Characters belong to Hasbro.

And also the Music I shall be using, all credit goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay Tribute to her amazing work.

but my own **oc's **Blaze and Jolt their mine,**  
**

also Stealing's wrong guys, big no no's.

* * *

**Title: **I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summery: **A Transformers Universe where Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy and Lindsey the human girl who fought for freedom with music , has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others bidding's...

**Rating" **K

**Warnings:** brief use of, non readable cussing.

**Authors notes: **Hay guys it's me again. so I haven't posted anything

for some time, but I got inspiration late at night from some little plot bunnies.

so yeah hope you enjoy and please review if you like it.

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music:**

,

* * *

'

It started like any other day for Lindsey. She woke up in the small apartment,which was being shared between her and two other girls named Isabelle and Marina. Finding an affordable place to live outside of Manhattan wasn't easy, so getting a three-way split in paying the rent between three people seemed like a better option then paying it all herself.

'

Her eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by the bright morning sunlight that was seeping its way through her bedroom window. But the night before she had drawn the window blinds closed herself.

'

Instinctively she went to shield her eyes with her hand from the rude intruder that was disturbing her sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that said hand was the only thing keeping her from falling off the side of the bed, from which she had almost rolled off during the night.

'

"AGH!" She cried out, as she flailed to keep herself upright to no avail.

'

(Thump.) She went tumbling off the bed, entangled in her blanket in an ungraceful way, only to be greeted by the floor.

'

"Ow…." Came her muffled voice from under the down comforter.

'

"_! #$#!_, that is the last time I sleep with over stuffed blankets." she grumbled as she stood up pulling off the offending blanket, kicking it across the room in a mild attempt at revenge. After escaping her morning strife, she began to make her way to her bedroom door, grabbing some clothes along the way. Reaching the door, she opened it and made her way down the small hallway which had four other doors containing Marina and Isabelle's rooms on the right side, and the only bathroom in their apartment on the left. Her own room was at the end of the small hallway and she was closest to the bathroom, so in the morning she usually got to use it first.

'

Upon reaching her destination, she moved to open the door.

'

Turning the handle, she entered the room and began her morning routine. She stripped herself of her PJ's, tank top and shorts and grabbing her lilac scented shampoo and conditioner, she stepped over the rim of the bathtub/shower, and turned on the water faucet. She was instantly hit with cold water. She let out a quick breath of alarm, then sighed in relief when the cold water subdued and was soon replaced by deliciously hot water that caressed her from head to toe.

'

Breathing in from her nose she started the task of cleaning her hair. Squeezing the two bottles of shampoo and conditioner into her hands. She began to lather them both onto her head. Gently massaging her scalp with the sweet-smelling hygienic products, she didn't hear the bathroom door open or the footsteps that were quickly making their way towards her.

'

"MORNING!" Two feminine voices shouted in unison, as one of them grabbed the side of the shower curtain exposing half of Lindsey's bare form.

'

"AH!" Lindsey shouted as she made a mad grab for the curtain, in hopes of covering her nude form so she still had some dignity.

'

"AHAHAHA!"

'

"OH MY GOSH LINDSEY! WE GOT YOU GOOD!"

One female voice cackled, as she took a quick pic of the scene before her with an I-phone. The other girl let go of the shower curtain and was doubled over with laughter, her sides were shaking from her guffawing.

'

"ISABELLE! MARINA! GET OUT!" Lindsey shouted at her roommates who were still laughing at their own amazing prank. Lindsey, however, was not amused.

'

"OK-okay!" Isabelle said, as Lindsey started throwing what ever happened to be lying around in the shower with her. Marina got a sponge in the face and Isabelle a bottle of vanilla scented body wash thrown at her head.

'

"Geez la weez, girl! _Guess somebody's not a morning person_..." Marina grumbled out as she wiped the droplets of water splashed across her face after the sponge attack.

'

"I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE SCARING THE DAY LIGHTS OUTTA ME WHEN I'M SHOWERING! OR SEEING ME NAKED FOR THAT MATTER!" Lindsey roared at the two troublemakers who were hastily trying to get out of the room, in an attempt to avoid any more flying objects she might throw at them.

"Alright Lindsey, we just wanted to see if you were up okay? Remember it's Friday and today Marina and I get the day off. So we're going to do our road trip to NYC remember?"

'

"Yeah!" Marina piped in cheerfully." We've planned this trip for months now! And since it's almost July we thought it would be the perfect time to go."

'

"Anyway we wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with us?" Isabelle said as Marina shoved her face around her arm.

'

"Pleeeeeeease Lindsey? It wouldn't be same without you!"

She said, voice over flowing with joy at the thought of Lindsey accompanying them on their trip.

'

'(sigh) they can be so childish when they want something, like spoiled kids who don't take no for an answer.' She thought. Lindsey huffed and replied.

'

"I'm not making any decisions right now, while you two are standing there, preventing me from finishing my shower!"

'

"Right, sorry!" Isabelle quickly apologized with Marina nodding her head in agreement, they had the decency to look guilty in realizing their mistake.

As the two turned to exit the room Isabelle stopped at the threshold, she turned around and said to Lindsey,

'

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but me and Marina made breakfast in… ya know, hopes? That it would persuade you in coming with us?" She gave her a casual smile before walking out the door and heading towards the kitchen.

'

"BREAKFAST IS A DIRTY WAY OF PERSUASION YOU KNOW!"

Isabella heard Lindsey shout from down the hall. She just smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

**End**


	3. Discussions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transformers. All Recognizable Characters belong to Hasbro.

And also the music I shall be using, all credit goes to Lindsey Stirling. I just wish to pay tribute to her amazing work.

but my own **oc's **Blaze and Jolt their mine

and Stealing is wrong guys, big no no's.

* * *

**Title:** I'm Alive because of Music.

**Summery: **A Transformers Universe where Earth has not yet made contact, humans are despairing and being

sold across the Galaxy and Lindsey the human girl who fought for freedom with music, has to face the hardships of

space alone while being very far away from Earth. will she ever be free? Or will she always be subjected to do others bidding's...

**Rating: **K

**Warnings****: **none in this chapter.

Will still be posted for others.

**Authors**** notes:** Whelp.. here's another chapter for you folks

hope you enjoy and review. also I wanted to send a thank you out to my

first follower **zaqn123. **and the person who favorited as well. **Randall Boggs. **

you viewers should check out their stuff too.

So thank you both so much and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. :)

* * *

**I'm alive because of Music: **

,

* * *

feeling refreshed after showering (which thankfully, she was able to finish without being disturbed again.) Lindsey put on the clothes she had grabbed earlier that morning. Light colored jeans and a plain blue blouse with a black tank under it, complete with musical shaped symbol earrings and her mother's necklace that she had given to her, before she'd moved out back in Portland Oregon.

,

She opened the door of bathroom with her hair wrapped tightly in a towel, and was instantly greeted with the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs, at that moment her stomach growled, loudly. Deciding her hunger was a top priority she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

,

Passing by the small living area they had, which contained a couch and handy down recliner. sitting in the far corner, a small plasma TV sat atop a worn out but still usable black cabinet. There also was a stained wooden coffee table in the middle of the room and a little lamp sitting behind the couch.

,

Isabelle and Marinas things were, surprisingly not scattered all over the room like they usually were, which in Lindsey's opinion was like seeing a miracle in disguise.

,

She was in awe. But then again a lot of things had changed in the last few days, like the laundry. No lines ups or dirty old forgotten socks lying about, everything was washed folded and put away before she even saw it! And the dishes… None, not one plate or fork sitting in grease or anything equally gross, it was all washed rinsed and put away. Usually she was stuck doing all chores around the apartment because her roommates had odd work hours and would come home late during the week.

So basically she was always home first.

,

She didn't really mind. she was used to doing the cleaning around the apartment, Plus the girls said she was like a cleaning pro and were pretty vocal in asking her to continue her amazing job. Maybe it was just her, but she was pretty sure the only reason the place was so tidy was because of the road trip that was coming up, and that they we're trying to get into her good graces in making her a little more willing to go.

,

That aside she continued on her way towards the amazing smell that was breakfast.

,

Before walking through the kitchen entrance, she heard a nineteen sixty-tune playing. And immediately thought of Isabelle's I-pod.'she always liked the oldies, to bad she wasn't born during that time' She mused to herself with a smile.

,

"Good morning again Lindsey, did you have a good shower?" Marina asked with a giggle directed to the last question. As she turned away from the decently sized counter, and walked toward the small table Isabelle was sitting at, putting down the freshly brewed coffee pot. While the latter sipped at her morning coffee and was reading a magazine from her own stash.

,

She briefly looked up and smirked at Lindsey, after Marina's question.

,

"Oh har har." Lindsey said sarcastically and sat down across from Isabelle, as she passed her a full cup of coffee as a peace-offering, Which Lindsey took begrudgingly but didn't complain.

,

feeling Lindsey's displeasure, Isabella decided to break the ice. "Come on Lindsey, chill out will ya, It was just a joke. Besides it not like we're the opposite gender or anything, girls see other girls naked all the time and they don't complain." Isabelle said putting down her magazine, as she propped up her elbows against the edged of the table as she smiled amused.

,

"Yes but you forget dear Isabella." Marina said, as she finished scraping the rest of the food onto the two plates. "Lindsey hasn't kissed yet so she's practically a virgin still! Minus the one thing all woman go through." Marina said with a cheeky grin, as she saw Lindsey turn a light red while she brought over the plates that contained their breakfast.

,

"It's no-not m-my fault." Lindsey stammered as her face heated up from embarrassment. "I-… I just haven't met the right guy yet okay!" she said with a bit of venom at their continuous amusement towards her love life.

,

"Fine fine." Isabelle said with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, I think we should discuss what everyone's plans are today." She said, as she looked at the other two, that were just beginning to eat their breakfast. "I know for a fact Lindsey, that the studio doesn't need you this coming week, and I've already worked off my shift for the next two weeks so I'm free, and Marina has done the same. Now the question is are you coming with us to New York or not?" She directed to her with seriousness.

,

Lindsey swallowed a piece of bacon, and contemplated her options. Either she could go with them for a few hours long drive all the way into NYC, since they were living just a few hours away from the main part of Manhattan anyway, (which was actually Hicksville). But still, did she really want to go into the city? Lindsey never liked crowds and New York was basically crawling with them from noon to dusk. But then again, she didn't have anything better to do. and Isabelle was right, her boss at the Music studio gave her the week off after launching the new cover music she had completed only two days ago. Feeling a little more bravado then she actually had, she said "Yes, yes I'll go with you guys to New York… maybe I'll meet my prince charming while we're there." she joked and was immediately tackle hugged by Marina who had gotten up after the first yes.

,

"OH I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD SAY YES! SEE I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD IZZY! OH WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! Now I'm going to take you to all the best malls oh oh! And wait till you see the-" Marina couldn't contain her joy after Lindsay's reply and kept going on about all her favorite restaurants and shops which she kept it up for a good long while. As Isabelle just shook her head and sent Lindsey a' I pity you' sort of look and continued drinking her coffee.

,

Lindsey just laughed at both her friends' excitement, one very Expressive the other subtle but no less pleased. And who knows? Maybe she would enjoy herself and have some fun, she defiantly could use some R-and-R.

,

Unknowing to her, that this one yes was going to turn her entire life upside down, and would take her away from everything she had ever known…

* * *

**End**


End file.
